Resurrection Music
by Helicie
Summary: What would happen if the Phantom and the cast was reborn? Would things change or would they stay the same? What if Erik wasn't deformed? Short chapters, very short.
1. Chapter 1

_Once a novel was written. This was a novel of love and passion, revenge and hate, music and dancing. The character were beautiful and poignant, ugly and yet melodious. What were to happen if the events from this novel were to occur again?_

He was the son of Rosa and Hadrian Farrow. They named the boy Greg Erik Farrow. Little did they or he know he had already had a strange past and was in for a stranger future. His parents loved him very much. They were well off, not as rich as some, but not as poor as others. Rosa and Hadrian were able to give Greg and wonderful childhood. 

Greg Erik Farrow was perfect, eyes a deep dark blue and a head of fine black hair. His face was that of a beautiful statue come to life. He grew into a tall lanky lad of 15 years. It was then when he began to wonder why he was different from other boys his age. Greg was a musical genius. He could play several instruments and compose music. This he hid from most people as it made him seem odder then he already seemed. Greg usually haunted the library. It was there that he found who he truly was. At that age of 15, Greg read, The Phantom of the Opera. It was in the pages of that book, that he found he was Erik, the Phantom, the Opera Ghost. It was a strange feeling, this realizing his resurrection.

Memories of the past flooded back to him the day he finished the book. Long dead emotions rushed into his mind. His Christine gone. His beautiful lair, destroyed. His life, shattered. Now Greg had people call him by his middle name, Erik. He would answer to no other. Rosa and Hadrian were puzzled by such strange behavior from their son, but they got used to it.

Erik began to remember everything he had used to know. He became curious of how others had portrayed him. By the age of 18, he had seen all the variations of himself. Bit by bit, Erik took up all the activities he had done in his former reign of terror. He even got his parents to take him to Paris to see the Opera House. On his own, he returned there many times.

There Erik found his lair, still damaged but left and forgotten after the years. Echoes of the duets he had sung with his once love and student, Christine, rang through the place. Now that he was 21, his passionate love of Christine fully unlocked itself. Erik often thought of her and others from his past. Had any of them also been resurrected as he had?

In his ruined lair, the Opera Ghost sat, questions running through his mind. Had any of the people from his haunted and strange past been resurrected? If so, could he find them? Or would they find him? Where was his infection that had driven so many away from him? Erik puzzled over these questions and more as he began to fix up his old lair. He planned to remain there. No one would find him. Those who had were gone now, unless they, too, were living in this new century. He could continue his work there, only leaving to mail letters and the like.


	2. Chapter 2

While Erik was below the Opera House, a young woman of 20 years walked the Opera House stage. In one hand, she held a notebook filled with notes and drawings, many from the Opera House. Her other hand was tucking a pen behind her ear, entangling it in her long blonde hair. Brown-hazel eyes scanned the area around the stage. 

She began pacing, her mind forming a drawing. This was Kati Harding, a dancer and part-time artist. There wasn't much of a call for dancers at the moment so she had fallen back on her pictures and writings. Kati slipped ion the stage, falling on her back with a thump that resounded through the place. She just laid there, her notebook next to her. Kati gasped, catching her breath. 

A dull noise reached Erik's sensitive ears. He looked up. Was he no longer alone in the Opera House? With intense curiosity, he went up to the surface through s trapdoor. Erik climbed a rope with monkey like talent so he could overview the stage. His eagle view revealed a young woman lying on the ground. Dark blue eyes lit up with recognition. He smiled slightly. 

Kati sat up with a groan. "Stupid hardwood stage." she muttered. She smiled at the drawing idea that had come from her fall. Kati glanced around for her pen and found it behind her. But what if she made a mistake? No, pen was too risky. She stuck it behind her ear and took a pencil out from behind the other. 

Opening her notebook to a clean page, Kati made light but sure pencil strokes. Erik noticed her drawing. However, he was too far away to make out what she was drawing. Erik crawled across the catwalk above her. Soon he was sitting above Kati, one leg dangling. If Kati knew she was being watched, she gave no indication. 

Her pencil lines began to take shape. They formed a woman lying with her eyes closed on a swan shaped bed. Rose petals lay scattered on the bed and the woman's form. Kati leaned forward to work on a hand that was holding the back feathers of the swan bed. Her hair drifted down to cover her face and the drawing from view. While her pencil moved across the paper, she hummed softly.

Erik's eyes flashed with annoyance when he found he couldn't watch her draw anymore. He slid down a hanging stage rope, black gloves protecting his hands from the rope burn he might have received. Black shoed feet landed on the stage without any noise. He walked quietly toward her standing at her side. The song she was humming, what was it? It sounded so familiar to him. 

Kati was too engrossed in her drawing to notice him come up behind her. It could now been seen that the hand belonged to a man standing next to the swan bed. Half his face was hidden in shadow as he looked down at the woman. As Kati put the final changes on the drawing, she slowed, then stopped her humming. 

Erik gasped when he saw the finished drawing. If he had any doubt of who this girl was, it vanished. Only three other people could have known of a scene like this one. Christine, since it had been her in the bed; Madame Giry, as she knew everything that went on; not Raoul, Christine would keep that between her and one other person. That person would have to be Madame Giry's daughter, Meg. She and Christine were as close as sisters back then. It all fit. Kati glanced sharply at him, a frown on her face. Erik spoke first, "Meg, you have hidden talents. I wonder, do you still dance?

"How do you know my middle name? I don't recall meeting you, Monsieur." Kati said in response. Erik laughed. "Meg is your first name, Meg Giry. Surely, you haven't forgotten the Phantom of the Opera, the Opera Ghost and poor Erik? Have you forgotten the Angel of Music that you talked with Christine about?" Kati looked at him blankly, but slowly understanding came to her face. "He's here, the Phantom of the Opera." She uttered the same words she had said so 

many years ago during 'Il Muto.' 


	3. Chapter 3

"In the flesh and blood." Erik said with a gallant bow. "As I said before, do you still dance?" He pulled startled Meg to her feet, her book and pencil falling to the stage floor. Erik swept around the stage in the dance he had interrupted during the masquerade. "What song were you humming a few minutes ago?" Meg tried to pull away for her memories had returned to her. "It was just bits of the song that was, as I know remember, sung before you so rudely burst in."

Meg was referring to the masquerade. Erik looked crestfallen. "Meg," he said softly. "I'm not fully the person I once was. I had a better upbringing then I had. My face isn't horrid anymore." Erik took her hand and placed it on his face. She felt smooth, unmarked skin under her hand. "I have no need to hide thought I still prefer to. I have nothing to keep me from people. Christine." He looked into her eyes. "Will you do me the honor of helping me with Christine, with the world?"

"Why?" Meg asked a bit bitter. "Christine had the same voice quality as me. Then you help her because she's the most beautiful. Instead of being grateful, she uses the training to bring your downfall. Yes, you did need to stop the terror, but you could have done so much good with your talent. You wasted it on Christine." She tried to pull away from him again. 

Erik felt shocked. He was sure his mouth was hanging wide open, even though it wasn't. This wasn't like the Meg he had known, but then, she was human after all. "Tell you what," he said, regaining control of himself. The deal he proposed would be good for the both of them. Meg seemed to know how to help him be good according to her small speech. "I'll train you like I trained Christine while you can help me with the world."

Erik suddenly tripped, knocking them both to the stage floor. Meg sat with a sigh while Erik lay there. "I guess I'd better teach you to dance in return." She smiled down at him. Almost surprisingly, it was the beginning of a wonderful friendship; the dancer and the music ghost. It was also Erik's first real look at a part of the world that wasn't cruel to or scared of him. 

Meg threw her notebook across the table to Erik. "There. It's not my best, but it's good enough." Erik nodded and picked up the notebook. He nodded again. "It's just the way I described it to you." Erik told her. He was in the process of remaking long ago costumes and other items. "I'm sure she'll be able to make Aminta's dress from this drawing." 

Erik had salvaged many of the things in his lair, which was where they were now. He had repaired many of the items broken by himself and the mob. Meg took her drawing back. "You know," she remarked. "I could probably make this. Want me to try?" Erik shrugged. "I don't see why you couldn't." He changed the subject. "You know they're selling the Opera House?" Meg nodded without looking up from her drawing.

"I was thinking." Erik actually sounded a bit excited. "Maybe we could buy it, return it to its former glory." Meg looked at him sharply. "You really mean that, don't you." she remarked. "Erik that would take a lot of money. I don't know if we could…" He interrupted her. "Meg, remember my 'salary' from the past?" She nodded and he continued.

"I hid it away and I don't think the mob touched it. There should be enough stashed away to buy the Opera House. If we buy and restore it to what it was, Christine might return." "She may not be what you remember." Meg told him. "After all, you, yourself, have changed." Erik shook his head. "Christine was perfect." He replied. "You cannot change perfection. " Meg shrugged. Erik sighed. "We can decide this after lessons. I believe it's my turn to be the teacher first."


	4. Chapter 4

_She's gotten good. _Erik thought as the two of them spun around the stage. _I don't have anything left to teach her. _He absently took over the lead. _She's not as perfect as Christine, but, if she worked hard enough, she could still get a lead if she wanted one. _Meg broke through his musings as they slowed to a stop. "I've got nothing left to teach you." she said. "You're ready to graduate." Erik laughed. "What?" Meg asked. Erik replied, "I was just thinking the same about you." Meg joined in his laughter. The two sat on the edge of the stage. 

"Now, about the Opera House." Erik began. Meg held up a hand, "Before we start on that, I'd like to apologize for what I said about Christine when we first met, again. I guess the tiny bit of envy I had when we were friends carried over. I'd, also, like to thank you for teaching me. I know I'm not as good as Christine nor will I ever be, but I'm thankful all the same. You also didn't have to teach me, yet you did. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure. Maybe I should have gotten to know you in the past. You truly are your mother's daughter." Erik replied softly. Meg smiled. "Thank you." She paused before going on. "I'll buy the Opera House with you on one condition." Erik turned to her, excited. "Which is?" he prompted. "I'm behind the scenes, managing, teaching dancers, helping where needed." she finished. "Not performing?" Erik asked. "You could have singing parts if you wanted. Not even dancing?"

Meg shook her head. "I have no desire to take this stage again, dancing or singing. It's all because of you." Erik looked surprised as he asked, "What did I do?" Meg looked at him, "Its not that you meant too, but every time I was on stage, you did something." "What do you mean, Meg?" Erik asked, now curious.

She began to tick them off with her fingers. "First, you made the backdrop fall on Carlotta. Second, you made her croak during 'Il Muto'. I was the other maid. Third, you dropped Joseph Buquet on the dancers during the ballet in Act Three. Fourth, you dropped the chandelier. Well, maybe I wasn't on stage yet, but I was almost on. I recall screaming a lot during that time." Erik looked sheepish. "Well, it's not like I tried to do it when you were there. Maybe I just wanted a glimpse at my protector's daughter." He teased. "It doesn't matter now. I have no reason to destroy the Opera House."

Within the next hour, Meg and Erik were meeting with the man who was selling the Opera House. "I'm Kati Harding. This is Greg Farrow." They shook hands. Erik sat there, listening to Meg and the man talk about _his_ House. It was still his home after all. Just because this man owned it didn't make it any different. Soon it would theirs anyway. Finally, she and the man came to a deal that both agreed on. Erik and Meg left, leaving the man with Meg's number. Outside Meg's apartment, Erik asked a startling question. "Will you come live with me?

Meg looked at him with a shocked expression. "What do you mean?" she asked, unsure. Erik shook his head. "Nothing bad. I have extra rooms in my lair that are never used. Wouldn't it be easier to live at the Opera House? I'd welcome your company." he hastily explained to her. Meg opened her door. "I'll think about it. I'll tell you after we know if we successfully bought the Opera House."

A few days later, Meg was running down the steps to Erik's dwelling. "Erik! Erik, where are you? I have Opera House news!" she called. Once she landed on his shore, Erik rushed out to meet her. "What is it, Meg?" "Well, Greg Erik Farrow, you are looking at the new owner of the Opera Populaire and I am looking at the new lead singer." she replied. "Do you really mean that?" Erik cried. She nodded.

Erik grabbed her in a hug and spun her around. "This is wonderful! Christine will return. She can't be frightened of me now." Erik said, talking very fast. Meg looked at him and shook her head. True, she missed her old friend, but she had a feeling that Christine would never return to Erik. She was in love with Raoul, like it or not. Erik turned to Meg. "What of my earlier question?" With a smile, Meg replied, "I think you for the offer, but I shall live in a spare office or two."

The two sat at the table, talking about which opera should be performed first and when to hold auditions. Erik looked across the table at Meg. "I say we start with 'Don Juan Triumphant.' If anything, that will bring Christine back to me." For you see, Erik was still deeply in love with Christine. He thought that since he no longer had his 'infection', she would lose all feelings for that pompous jerk, Raoul and return to him. 

A small part of him knew that this was just wishful thinking, but if he didn't think it, then he would fall back into moping. Meg seemed to notice this, however, nothing she told him helped. He would take turns sleeping in his coffins, the swan bed, and the, what he called, Louis-Philippe room. It was a little disturbing to Meg, but she really couldn't tell her friend where to sleep. That would be even odder then what he was doing. One day he would know where Christine's heart lied. Until that day, he was to suffer waiting and loving from afar. 

Meg was about to answer when her gaze was caught by a life-like statue. She shuddered as the statue looked exactly like Christine Daae. "Erik, how long are you going to keep that?" She asked with distaste. Erik turned to look. "Oh, my Christine? Forever." he replied with a dreamy sigh. "That gives me the creeps." Meg said. "Which, the sigh or the statue?" Erik asked, jokingly. "Both." Meg said shortly. "By the way, how would you like to be my Aminta?"

"What?" Meg yelped. "There is no way. I can't sing well enough to be her. Plus, I'm not going on that stage again unless I am needed as a dancer. How can you even suggest it?" Erik backed down, holding up his hands in defeat. "All right, all right. If that's what you want." "We need to find you a lead singer." Meg commented. "As you wish." Erik answered. 


	5. Chapter 5

So, the auditions began. The candidates were all asked to sing a song of their own choosing. Some picked songs from the popular Phantom of the Opera musical by Andrew Lloyd Webber. How little did they know how perfect those songs were. Erik himself had marveled at the musical. The producers had so much of his life correctly portrayed. He wondered how Charles Hart and Andrew Lloyd Webber had known the songs of his opera and of the others sung during his past. Erik and Meg had talked about this matter. They decided that Webber and the rest of the production crew were visited by spirits of the past. Erik privately thought those spirits were Carlotta and Madame Giry. The visits had been helpful to Erik as it helped him fully recall events of his past attached to the songs with all the emotions as well.

The first few auditions did not go well for the two. They had been, well, rather like Carlotta. Not a good thing, as Meg and Erik were about ready to tear their hair out at the mere memory of the horrid woman. Even if she had helped Webber. Then Miss Lola Daren took the stage. She was going to sing the aria from the third act of Hannibal, "Think of Me."

She was young, about Meg's age. Lola was pretty with dark curly hair and dark brown eyes. In fact, Meg was somewhat surprised Erik didn't know whom she must be. On the other hand, she was happy he didn't seem to notice Lola's identity. Meg would welcome her friend again, but she didn't want to see her fall back into Erik's arms if that wasn't want she wanted. For you see, Meg was being logical. Christine had been married to Raoul in the past, been a mother to their children. The only way she would return to Erik was if there was no Raoul and maybe not even then.

Meg believed that the Phantom had killed Christine's love for him by murdering others and being a tad evil, not because of his face as he claimed. No one who was in love with someone for them would run away just because of a few face distortions. True, Erik had gotten better. He did have violent moods at times, but they ended quickly. Erik threw himself into the Opera House. He was living all the dreams he had had in the past. He was truly all her mother had said he was; not some obsessed freak as he was portrayed in many movies. The was one of the problems with Phantom movies.

If any fans of an Erik and Christine pairing heard her thoughts, Meg would have been hurt very badly, if not dead. Phantom fans could be very violent. Meg was simply stating the truth as she saw it. If one really thought about it and reflected, Christine wasn't the only one who saw him. She was just the one of those few that caught his eye. Christine had represented everything Erik wanted to be. Innocent, beauty, singing on stage was all that Erik had ever wanted. Well, innocent could be debatable. No one was fully innocent, not even Erik's oh so perfect Christine. 

When she thought about it, Meg found an answer that was a tad disturbing. In the past, the Phantom had been years of then Christine and herself. Meg's mother was closer to the Phantom in age. In fact, she had known all about Erik; all his faults and down falls. Madame Giry had known and she still truly loved him. One could tell by what she had told Raoul. Meg wasn't certain if it was true love or if it was just motherly love. Meg returned her attention to Lola (or Christine, if one preferred). She was in the middle of the aria.

Finally, all the auditions were over. Meg and Erik retreated to an office to confer about the singers. They ended up taking the entire afternoon to decide. Lola was definitely the new Prima Donna, but the chorus took a bit of arguing over before it was deemed perfect.

Opening night of 'Don Juan Triumphant came upon the company quickly. By this time, all in the company were members of one big family. Erik still had no idea that Lola was his Christine. Likewise, Lola was oblivious to the fact that Erik was her Angel of Music. She did know who Meg was and the two resumed their once lost friendship. Lola had even found Raoul, whom she called John. Meg took neither Erik nor Christine recognizing each other for who they were as a sign that Christine and Erik were not meant to be together.

Just as the past performance of Erik's opera, Meg was dancing with the trio. Her ballet girls were one short and they had begged her to be in the trio since she seemed so familiar with 

the dance, not knowing she had danced it once before. The ballet girls acted like a group of sisters though they looked nothing alike. Dressed in her costume, Meg traveled through the hallways to Lola's dressing room. She was going to see if her friend needed any help or support before the show began. "Lola?" Meg asked as she knocked on the door. 

"Is that you Meg?" Lola asked, "Come in then." She opened the door, moving aside so Meg could cross into the room. "Do you think you could help me with this sash?" Lola held the fabric out to Meg. She took the sash and began to wrap it about Lola's waist. "You'll be wonderful." Meg said, tying the sash. Lola looked at her friend gratefully. "Thanks Meg. Its time." Lola led the way to the stage. Before Meg took her place, Lola hugged her. "Go get 'em."

Meg crossed her fingers as she stood offstage. It was Erik and Lola's floor now. Well, she would say one thing; the two of them looked marvelous together. Erik's last note rang through the Opera House as Meg finished her musings. The people sat for a moment before giving the cast a standing ovation. Meg jumped, actually jumped. She felt so happy for Erik and the rest of the cast, but mostly for Erik. He had finally done it. 


	6. Chapter 6

Meg found Lola first. She handed her friend a rose before holding her hand out to Lola's companion. "You must be John." Meg said. "I've heard much about you." John visibly preened, just as Raoul had done in the past. "That would make you Meg then." He said, shaking her hand. "Well, it was nice meeting you, but Lola and I must be going." Meg watched them go, glad Erik hadn't recognized Lola Daren for who she really was. She'd face difficulty in stopping him for killing Raoul…John.

Meg shook her head at that thought. She resumed her search for Erik. She found him sitting in a dark corner. "Erik?" He turned to look at her, black mask pushed up to his forehead. "You were wonderful," Meg started. "Are you crying?" Erik glared at her with over-bright eyes. "No." he retorted. "What's that in your hand?" Meg just smiled and handed him the rose. "Its congratulate you on fulfilling your dream. If you're done in the corner," here he glared at her again, "I'd like to introduce you to someone."

As the two of them walked through the halls, Erik said, "She didn't come." Meg sighed inwardly. More about Christine. He sang with her tonight and _he _wondered where she was. "Maybe she was in the audience and you just didn't see her." Erik perked up a bit. "Maybe you're right." He said. "Who is it that you want me to meet?" Meg replied, "Two of my ballet girls with to speak with you. Strangely one has a name similar to the name of your Opera character."

Meg led him over to the two ballet girls. Both were tall and willowy with long legs as expected of a dancer, but that is where the resemblance ended. The one on the left had reddish hair and hazel eyes while the other had jet black hair and green eyes. "Erik, this is Katarina," Meg said referring to the redhead. Katarina reminded Erik of a swan, graceful but a bit foolish. The other one seemed to remind him of a cat, sweet and timid, yet strangely alluring. "And this is Amintia."

Erik bowed to them. "It is a pleasure." he said as Meg tried not to laugh. Katarina began cooing over him. His ears tainted pink at some of the things she said. Katarina put an arm around his neck and winked. Amintia stood a bit shyly in the background. Erik was looking at her entreatingly. She didn't do anything to help him. Then Katarina giggled and disappeared into the crowd. Meg had been called away to settle a bet so she wouldn't be able to tease her friend later.

"Hullo." Amintia said softly. "Hi." Erik replied. A silence hung between them. "You sang wonderfully." she ventured. "Thank you." Erik said with a smile. "Do you sing or are you only a ballet girl?" he added. "I sing well enough to accompany someone. Katarina sings much better then I do." Amintia returned with a glint of something in her eye. "I'm sorry, I must go." Amintia disappeared into the crowd. "Amintia, wait." Erik called after her. It was too late though. She was gone. 

Erik ran a hand through his own raven hair with a sigh. "Hey, you alright?" a voice said from behind him. "Meg, don't ever do that again." The dancer laughed. "The hunter doesn't like to become the hunted, hmmm?" she asked. "How'd you like the two?" Erik raised an eyebrow. "Is it true Katarina sings better then Amintia?" he returned her question with one of his own, masking his embarrassment. Meg glanced at him. 

"Did she tell you that?" Meg replied. "It's true though both are good. I was thinking that Katarina could understudy for Lola. Just in case." Erik nodded. "Sounds like a good idea to me. I don't think we want to do the whole, 'I'm Carlotta I don't need an understudy' thing. Amintia told me, not Katarina." he replied. Meg looked surprised. "Usually we can only get about three words from Amintia." Meg said. "Come on. We should go. Everyone else has left already." Meg was right. She and Erik were the only ones left in the hallway. Even the two couples kissing in the corners were gone. At the stairs, the two parted, Meg to her converted offices and Erik to his dark underground lair.


	7. Chapter 7

Erik dragged a black robe off his chair and wrapped it around himself. He glanced toward his organ, a bit of longing and sadness in his eyes. He hadn't felt like playing ever since Christine left him for Raoul. But that was only because the rooftop seducer was better looking. A though ran across his mind and he began to talk to himself.

"Love. Isn't it supposed to be blind? The other would love you no matter what happened?" He shook his head. Erik looked at his organ again. Then he walked over and sat on the bench in front of it. He ran a finger along the well used but slight dusty keys. "Night. A time when most of the world sleeps. Yet I stay awake with memories-- and genius." He shook his head with a sigh. Who was he kidding? All his genius flew out the door with Christine all those years ago. Erik pushed away from the organ, going over to his wall of drawings. He fingered one. The figure of Christine blurred and then changed in his mind's eye. Ebony waves grew from chocolate brown curls. Green orbs merged out of Christine's dark brown eyes. The face changed to one more rounded and soft. Instead of the face of Miss Christine Daae, the face of Amintia, the ballet dancer, stared back at him. 

Erik let go of the drawing, Amintia's image dashing into nothing. The former terror of the Opera House returned to his organ with a purposeful air. _Emotion has a way of coming back to haunt you, _he thought. With one finger, he touched a key. A scale followed. Soon he was playing anything that came to mind. "Listen to me." Erik said to himself. "A child of the night, one of the moon's own. What music shall come from me now?" 

He played and played. Soon, almost too soon, the notes changed into yawns and crashes. Erik got up, pushing the bench back. With yet another yawn, he made his way to his bed. It was about time he slept anyway. It was very late.

Meg stared at her shadowed ceiling, arms making a pillow behind her head. She was worried about Erik. He was often sulky now, the reason always the same. Christine. Meg felt guilty about not telling Erik, but she was protecting both friends. By not telling Erik, she was even protecting Raoul! Erik would rampage again if he knew Christine and Raoul were Lola and John. Lola preferred to forget the past anyway. Plus, Meg felt that Christine just wasn't right for Erik anymore. She and Raoul were perfect for each other. 

She sighed and turned over. A new face came to her. What about Amintia? She had talked to Erik while when she talked to anyone else it was usually only three words. No one had ever figured out why this was. Could she dare hope that Amintia could break Erik's sulk and quell his unhealthy obsession? Perhaps. It was an illusion that might just prove itself otherwise. She smiled slightly to herself. She sounded as if she was a matchmaker. 

Meg turned again, clutching the falling blanket closer to her. Her gaze was caught by something swooping outside her window. She half raised herself, propping her body up with an elbow. A pair of owls dove past. Dropping back down, Meg's smile grew bigger. The owls could be the omen she had been hoping for at last. 


	8. Chapter 8

Two days passed and Erik didn't appear from his underground home. Meg was beginning to worry about her brooding friend. Lola was off with John; everyone else was out wandering the city, as it was their day off. She decided to go down and make sure nothing was wrong. Not that she thought he had done anything to himself. She suspected he was just sulking around, waiting for Christine.

"Erik?" Meg glanced around. Coming from a different entrance gave her a different view of his living quarters. "Go away," came the feeble reply. Meg turned toward the organ. "Erik, you've been in her for two days. What's wrong?" A dark robed figure rose from behind the organ, his back to her. "Meg, it's returned." was the cryptic answer he offered. Meg made her way to him and forced him to look at her. Clumsily wrapped bandages covered the right side of his face. "Erik, what did you do?" Meg asked.

Erik looked at her mournfully. "I was stupid. It was late and I was tired. Not paying attention to where I was going, I ran into one of my many candles. Hot wax in the face." He sounded sad and hopeless. "Erik, let me take you to a doctor." She looked at the bandages. "That needs to be looked at." Erik sighed. "I suppose you know best. I'll be right out." He replied, disappearing into a back room.

"No matter what we think," Erik remarked, returning to Meg. "We are all mortal. We can and probably will get hurt." Meg asked, "Where's that from?" Erik shrugged. "I made it up in one of my many darker moments." He tried to smile, but ended up wincing instead. "Come on. We really need to get you to a doctor." Meg said. "Or you might end up worse then you did in the past." Erik glared at her. "Somehow, I don't think that's possible."

Erik had to refrain from screaming at the doctor, as he had at Christine so many years ago. The doctor didn't do much more then Erik had already done. He added a medicated salve and fixed the bandages properly. "Change the bandages once daily. Here." The doctor handed Erik a prescription. "That's for the pain. Come back in two weeks." Erik clutched the slip of paper and, thanking him, left the room.

"You look like Griffon." Meg said as Erik appeared. "Who?" he asked. "Don't you read?" Meg replied in mock amazement. "Griffon, the invisible man, from a book by H.G Wells." "Ah, the one who said, 'Good books are warehouses of ideas.' I remember now." recalled Erik. "What's the paper for?" she asked, changing the subject. "Pain medicine." Erik said shortly. "Let's just get it and go." 

Ashamed of his face, Erik almost went in the Opera House by the chapel window. Meg persuaded him to go into normally since no one would be there as it was the day off. She was wrong. When she and Erik walked through the door, two figures could bee seen at the top of the stairs. A man and a woman. At first, Meg and Erik couldn't see their faces for the two were kissing. Then they turned to the side and parted, one to continue up the stairs, the other to go down them. The pair was Lola and John otherwise known as Christine Daae and Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny. John pranced past Meg and Erik without noticing them. Lola disappeared up the stairs with one last look at her soon-to-be husband. 

Erik trembled with shock and rage. He finally knew where his Christine was. She had not accepted her past name, but stayed with the present name's comforts. She was with Raoul. She would never come down to him. And Meg---Meg had known all along. All along and never told him. His fury blinded him. Erik rushed up the stairs and disappeared down his trapdoor. He wasn't called the trapdoor-lover for nothing. 

Meg swore. He burned himself and on top of it, he finally realized who Lola was. Luckily Lola had decided to leave with Raoul, no, John, for the United States. Meg rushed to go to Erik before he did something terrible to himself, but she went a different way.


	9. Chapter 9

Erik crashed into the shore of his lair. He picked up an empty candle stick holder and hurled it at the wall. It hit one of the drawings of Christine, tearing it in half. Erik cried out in a scream of rage, hurt and despair. He pounded the keys of his organ. The keys made a discordant sound that matched his emotions perfectly. _Emotions always came again to stab you in the back, _he thought to himself. "Since night you almost loved me, yet by night you left me. For that idiot, that jerk! Err." Erik yelled, paraphrasing a lone of Hermia's from 'A Midsummer's Night Dream.' He paced around and finally knelt by the lake. 

A hand came from the lake waters and grabbed his collar. "You are going to listen to me without interrupting or I drag you into the lake." Meg said harshly. Erik agreed by nodding. Meg heaved herself onto the lair floor. As she got to her feet, Erik started a tirade before she could speak. "She was the only on who almost loved me. She was the only one who heard me. She alone could make my songs take flight. Now that she's gone with him again, its over. Again its over before it really begins. Over!" He screamed the last word. Then he crumpled into a chair, biting his knuckle. 

"Are you finished?" Meg asked. Erik nodded dumbly. "Good. It's your turn to listen. This has been as hard on me as it has on you." Erik started to open his mouth, but Meg just glared at him. She continued, "My two friends are at odds with each other. I didn't tell you my best friend from the past was Lola because I knew she had found her Raoul, no matter how idiotic he is. Plus, she's not the right person for you Erik." Erik tried to break in. Meg just shut his jaws with two fingers. "Listen." she said firmly. "You were in love with what Christine represented to you. Beauty, innocence, and the ability to give others the gift of your music. Erik, you had all that until you burned yourself. You still have it. And that burn may not turn out to be as bad as you may think. You have to let it heal."

And don't go telling me no one loves you. My mother loved you like you were her son. She tried to protect you until you when too far. I love you like a friend, heck, maybe even a brother. Christine only loved you because she thought you were her father. And that love disappeared very quickly. She never knew the real you. I think Amintia loves you Erik. Or at least likes you a lot. She spoke more then three words to you. Give up Christine, Erik. You'll be a lot happier once you give love a chance with someone new." Meg finished.

"But there's no one else." Erik said. Meg retorted, "You are going to bed. You need to sleep off the shock. I'm surprised your face doesn't hurt." she added. "Now that you mention it," Erik said sheepish. "Go then. And you are going to give her a try even if I have to force you. Now go." Meg left him with though words and returned to her Opera House duties.

Erik soon returned to the Opera House. No one winced away from him like he thought they would. In fact, they went out of their way to help him. If he needed help with his bandages about almost all the ballet and chorus girls offered to help him. Erik soon found out that Amintia and Meg were best suited for bandage duty though. Usually Meg disappeared before he needed help, so Amintia ended up helping him the most. 

Erik discovered the world wasn't all out to get him like he had previously believed. In that way, he was very surprised. The two weeks passed and Erik returned to the doctor. The burn wasn't as bad has had been thought. All that remained of the burn were silver white scars along his hairline, nose, and around his eye. So, he was wrong about his infection coming back to destroy all he had worked for. He had learned the world had changed as much as he continued to change. 


	10. Chapter 10

It turned out Meg was right as well. She truly had her mother's wisdom. Amintia was in love with him. He was still very unsure of his own emotion. She didn't seem to mind, going slowly with him. Meg found this to be very good for Erik. He needed this soul searching help only Amintia could give him. Meg had already done her part.

It had been one of the rare times she helped him with his bandages instead of Amintia. After she had taken the wrapping and salve off, she held up a mirror. "No, I don't want to see myself, Meg." he had said. Meg forced him to look, saying, "Your reflection shows the truth about you; it shows who you truly are." He looked and saw something he didn't expect to see. Erik saw himself whole. He touched his face and winced. The burn was still there. "Meg, are you magic?" She had just smiled and helped his with the rest of his bandages. That moment started Erik on his path to recovery. She had done her part of the healing process. It was Amintia's field now.

A year later, Amintia approached Meg in her converted offices. The dancer-manager invited Amintia to sit with her. She took the offered seat and looked at Meg. "Erik and I are getting married." she said shyly. Meg smiled. "I was hoping you would. What are your plans?" she asked. Amintia replied, "We were hoping you would help us. You've had wedding experience. Neither of us know that much about weddings. But, we'd like to hold the wedding in the Opera House." "Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way." Meg got up, taking Amintia by the hand. "Come on. Let's go find your fiancé and talk this over." The two found Erik quickly enough. They spent hours discussing Erik and Amintia's wedding.

With Meg's help, Erik was going to end up making most of the wedding clothes. Though he would mostly work on his and Amintia's, he would lend Meg some input as well as a hand in the making of the bridesmaids' dresses. The design for Amintia's dress was close to the one he had made for Christine, with a few changes. The dress was white and pale yellow. The bodice was corset-like with lace lining the chest and off-the -shoulder sleeves. The white skirt was draped over an underskirt of pale yellow lace cascading in sections. The veil he had made Christine was found sitting on the manikin so Amintia would wear that. 

Erik's wedding costume was rather simple. He was just going to wear his Don Juan outfit without the cape or jacket. The bridesmaid dresses were close to the dancers' costume in 'Hannibal'. The long skirts were pale gold with a ribbon of darker gold lining the hem. The sleeveless bodices were dark gold with random designs in dark red trailing along the fabric. The bridesmaids were going to carry roses tied together with a black ribbon.

The day of the wedding arrived. Meg was helping Amintia with her dress while Katarina checked the stage to make sure all was ready. Both were already in their bridesmaids dresses. "Meg, I'm nervous." Amintia said as the Meg and Katarina place the veil on her head. "Who wouldn't be?" Meg said, quickly hugging her friend. "Come on. You have a wedding to get too."

Epilogue

So, this tale ends with the wedding of Erik and Amintia. Katarina became the Prima Donna of the Opera House. Amintia is the understudy, just in case. Not that Katarina needs her though. 

Amintia and Erik are breathless awaiting the birth of their first child. If it is a girl, they plan to name her Elissa after the character in 'Hannibal'. If a boy, he will be Daroga after a man who had saved Erik's life once. 

As the waiting godmother, Meg made a toy bear, white furred with a black mask. She named him Don Juan and plans to give him to the child when he or she is born. Meg has been in a relationship of her own. He goes by the name of Jason Oakley. It's getting pretty serious now. He, too, is waiting with baited breath for the child's birth. He wants to make his proposal memorable. How could one do that if a child is all that is talked about now? The is no doubt how Meg will answer though.


End file.
